One Night
by ITeraPrince
Summary: Harry sits alone against the fire with something troubling him. One Shot


One Night

The fire sizzled and cracked before him, his eyes watching the small stray sparks rise and fall back onto the wood. It had been hours ago when his friends left for their first ever trip to Hogsmeade, he had wished to join them to be a part of such a memorable occasion but unfortunately he was denied. Seeing as Harry and his friends were still underage they had to get their parents or guardian sign for permission, Harry was so sure McGonagall would sign the form for him having it be that she was one of the few that knew of his living situation. But he was met with the school version of her repeating back to him the outlines of who was allowed to sign. It quickly brought him down his stomach feeling like it had fallen straight through the floor, he felt a warm hand on his shoulder and saw that McGonagall was sorry but the rules were rules.

He glanced back at his friends who stood waiting for him "Sorry guys." was all he could say, Ron's face fell seeing all their plans about goofing off were crashing down in front of him. While Hermione's face was filled with worry and sadness knowing how much Harry was looking forward to the trip, her chest burned as she desperately wanted to find some loophole to work in his favor so that he could go. But when McGonagall walked past them Ron tugged at her sleeve signaling for her to leave, her eyes never left Harry.

Harry could tell from her eyes that she didn't want him to be all alone even if it meant staying herself, but with a soft nod and a smile that he could barely contain he gave her permission to leave with the group. She looked down briefly as more sadness and worried feelings hit her, she sorted through her thoughts and smiled back at him with a small sad smile. She raised her hand and gently waved at him turning back to Ron, her footsteps were fast but each step felt heavy walking further and further away from Harry.

The simple fabric that hugged his legs started to loosen a bit allowing more heat to enter his cold feet. They felt quite numb against the carpet that they were pressed against, he had been up for a while he had forgotten that he had no socks on. But he didn't pay much attention to his feet, his mind still back on the Hogsmeade trip filling his ears with sounds of his friends laughing and having a good time without him. The ringing of a bell that hung by the door and the chatter amongst children taking in the sights and sounds of the environment around them. He imagined it all as such a big event without him making him dread it even more.

"Harry?" came a soft voice from behind him, quickly he shifted himself to one side turning around to see one of his best friends Hermione stand behind him hugging her elbows. "What are you doing up?" she asked in a soft and concerned voice, Harry quickly glanced downwards not knowing how to respond to the question she had set before him. Reading his expressions she deducted the reason why before he did "You're thinking about Hogsmeade aren't you? Harry… it really wasn't that special of a place. It was just well a place."

He knew very well that she was saying that to make him feel better, he spoke softly "I know Hermione…" but his tone did not go unnoticed by her. She pushed her jacket flaps closer to her chest looking intensely at him now "There's more isn't there?" she said careful not to stir something inside him that she did not intend to. Harry did not reply to her which gave her the answer she was looking for, "Want to talk about it?"

Hermione's words made his heart warm up with how much she cared for him, it seemed that she reminded him of that fact every chance she could. A smile fell on him as he looked back at her "Do I have a choice in the matter?" a soft laugh escaped him which made Hermione smile shaking her head at him "No I guess not."

She made her way to him in a quickened pace that made her pajamas to flap around a bit. Hermione lowered herself to the edge of the couch her eyes planted on Harry taking note of everything he did. "Talk to me." she pursed her lips awaiting his words, Harry searched his thoughts finding the right words to describe what he was feeling "I guess it all started when I was a kid, the Dursleys barely gave me a childhood to cherish… I would be behind that cupboard door hearing how Dudley was off with his friends and having so much fun doing who knows what Big D gets to. "

Harry chuckles slightly at the mention of the nickname that he had given to his cousin which was more than accurate. He didn't catch the smile that Hermione had when she heard him chuckle, even though her heart ached for him and how his relatives mistreated him as a child. Mentally declaring death to the Dursleys in her mind she continued to listen to Harry as he continued on "When I met you guys I thought things would be different for the rest of my life, that I would be included in all the fun from that point on."

"But you are Harry…" she pressed making sure it was known to him, his statement making her heart jump at how sad he was. Harry didn't expect that from her so he struggled to find the words as his emotions filled him once more "I know… it's just… I mean…" he let out not making much sense. But Hermione sorted through all that he told her and spoke his words for him "That you cherish moments with us like today more than most?"

His eyes grew wide amazed at the many times that she had read his mind without using any magic at all, he lowered his head once again feeling tension fill his chest "Yeah…" he sighed to himself making her heart shatter. "Oh Harry…" she bent down from where she was and pulled him into a tight hug her chin resting on his right shoulder. His face was unknowingly smothered in her hair but he didn't mind as warm feelings filled him by her showing of affection "What kind of friend would I be if I let you feel this way? I wish I knew there was somehow around it but I don't know it just yet."

A small smile came to him once again knowing she would spend hours in the library looking for some loophole to help him, "It's okay Hermione… I'll get over it." Hermione bit her lip at his stubbornness, he could feel her move her head against his shoulder "No Harry you won't have to… from now on wherever you are I'm there too."

Harry's face scrunched up in confusion by her words, he pulled away from her hug allowing space between them both quickly losing the warmth inside of them. This allowed him to look at her to show her his confusion "Mione? What are you saying?" he instinctually used the nickname that only he used for her completely unique to him which made her smile "I'm saying that you will never be alone again Harry… I'll be with you till the end of the line." Her last words spoken with such confidence she cocked her head to the side still smiling.

He laughed once again at her shaking his head slightly, "That's a pretty long time Mione." he comically stated poking fun at her statement. Hermione's eyes softened looking back at him, her words speaking from a deeper part of her "I'm willing to wait that long for you Harry…" her words unknowingly made his chest feel heavy and his cheeks burn a bit clearly taken aback by how serious she said those words "Thanks… and um Mione?"

Her eyes grew wide realizing how he could have taken what she had just said "Yeah?" she said softly as her heart started to beat a bit faster than usual. Harry smiled at her leaning a bit closer making it known that what he was about to say was top secret, only between them "Don't tell Ron but you're secretly my best friend."

A smirk was her only reply to him "Secretly?" her tone sounded curious which made Harry pull back a bit not believing that she didn't know. Harry decided to add a comical twist to it to keep the mood light "Well we don't want to break his heart before supper do we." They both laugh at the thought of their friend not being able to eat as much as he normally would have. The two of them stayed there with one another for a time before getting into their own beds with smiles on their faces.


End file.
